devilsrejectsfandomcom-20200213-history
Mother Firefly
Gloria Teasedale, better known as Mother Firefly (1918 - May 18th, 1978), is known to be the mother of Rufus T. Firefly, Tiny Firefly, and Vera Ellen "Baby" Firefly. She is also the "adoptive mother" of Otis B. Driftwood. She is very flirtatious towards her victims as seen in both House of 1000 Corpses and The Devil's Rejects. It is found out in The Devil's Rejects that Mother Firefly's birthname is Gloria Teasdale, and she goes by many aliases and they include: *Eve Wilson *Southern Betty Woods *Betsy Woods *Mother Firefly *Mama Firefly History Real name Anna Zitzevancih. Little is known about the history of Mother Firefly except that she is known to have 3 children from 2 different men: * Earl Firefly -- Rufus T. Firefly (? - May 18th, 1978) and Tiny Firefly (? - May 20th, 1978) * Captain Spaulding -- Baby Firefly (September 12, 1948 - May 20, 1978) She also had another child prior that was either miscarried or stillborn, that she keeps in a jar. She called it "Little Wolf". Little Wolf's father is most likely unknown. Prior to 1947, Mama, then known as Gloria Teasedale, met Earl Firefly with whom she had two sons, Rufus T. Teasedale and Tiny Teasedale. In the fall of 1947, Mama, under the alias of Eve Wilson, met Captain Spaulding, then known as Cutter, who she had Vera-Ellen Wilson. Cutter decided to stay with Eve and her family to help raise his daughter. In the summer of 1965, Spaulding brings home Otis B. Driftwood, who had been hitchhiking across the country and ended up in Ruggsville. The family brought him in and accepted him as one of their own and Mama adopted him as a son (though not officially). Role in House of 1000 Corpses Mama Firefly helped her children dispose of the victims and fatally shot George Wydell. Although she's just as cruel and murderous as Otis and Baby, she appears to love all her children devotedly after hanging up her whoring shoes working as a prostitute and robber. Role in The Devil's Rejects Mother Firefly reprises a larger role in this than House of 1000 Corpses. The film takes place May 18th, 1978, this is also the day in which Mother Firefly is apprehended by the police. The day starts out with the Firefly farmhouse being ambushed by the S.W.A.T. team and the Sheriff Department. In the ambush Rufus is fatally wounded in gunfire protecting the homestead. Mama then decides to stay behind with him as Otis and Baby retreat. Upon being stopped by Wydell and his men Mama intends to shoot herself only to find out the gun is out of bullets; she is then taken into custody. Wydell then takes her into the interrogation room where her true identity among other aliases as well as past crimes is revealed. This is also when Mama tells Wydell what she had done to his older brother. After having a vision of his brother in a dream telling him to avenge his death, Wydell then enters the interrogation room and brutally murders Mother Firefly by stabbing her multiple times in the abdomen until she died from blood loss. Before he commits the act, he kisses her and claims that her whole Family will be hunted down one by one and killed in the fashion their victims were. In the original draft of The Devil's Rejects script, it was revealed that Mother Firefly was sixty years old as of 1978, making her birthyear 1918. This may no longer be considered canon, since this happened to be an early draft, but no other age has been given for Mother Firefly. Known Criminal Record * 4 Counts of grand theft auto * 5 Counts of armed robbery * 17 Counts of solicitation and prostitution * 1 known count of second-degree murder 1 count of being nasty. Category:Firefly Family Category:Deceased Characters